


Gaining Her Senses

by tatiebug_2013



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 8x03, Angst, Coma, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Love, Marriage Proposal, otp, otp: all in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: The ending scene in the hospital, where Kensi is slowly coming out of the coma.How episode 8x03 should've ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This season of Densi is going to be the death of me. Thought of OTH's Leyton hospital scene when I wrote this too.
> 
> I own nothing.

Breathing hurts. That's the one thing she never thought would ever hurts her is to breathe. But every time she takes one in, its excruciating pain.

The only thing she can compare this state that she's in to is space.

It's not like she's ever been to space but the only thing she can tell you on how she feels is that it's like floating, not moving, with lack of oxygen.

The only thing she could smell was disinfectant cleaner and hand sanitizer. As she realizes the only place that she could be right now is the hospital, the smell of his cologne slips in there.

Oh how she has missed him. She doesn't know how long she's been out, but she knows she misses his smell, his hands, his crazy ideas, everything.

As her body relaxes more to the scent of his cologne, she starts to hear him.

"- sometimes life doesn't work that way... we planned it."

Her heart was so happy to be able to listen to his sweet voice, the one that she hasn't heard in so long. The voice she yearned for.

But now, her heart is breaking for him. What she would give to be able to wrap her arms around him to take his pain away. To comfort him. To let him know that she is here.

"So we adapt." He doesn't say anything else. She starts to worry that he was fixing to leave her. All alone now that she's almost come completely through.

Then she heard a rustling noise, like he's probably standing up, letting his hands slide up against his jeans as if he's going to put his hands in his pockets, just like he always does before he walks out.

She thinks he's halfway out the door when she can hear his breath just a little closer to her than it was earlier, then felt a small dip on the left side of her bed.

"Kensi Marie Blye," he says, "will you please wake up and marry me?"

She can feel her own breath hitch a little. It didn't make a difference how many times they talked about it before, or even when she heard him tell that woman "his fiancée", it still took her breath away.

Not being able to see or hold him was driving her crazy.

All she wants to do right now is to kiss the hell out of him and call him an idiot for doing it here. Out of nowhere, she feels something cold slide up her finger.

"I'm just going to put this on to we if it fits." He whispers.

'Oh my God,' She thought. Of course he actually bought a ring. 'It's perfect.'

He whistles, "Wow, that is spectacular if I do say so myself."

She feels like she's going to implode if she doesn't get to respond.

And, as if God was giving her a chance, a sign, she sees this bright light.

She thinks that this might be it. That she won't even get to say good bye to him, or tell him she loves him.

Then she realizes its the light right above her bed.

She squints for eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room. It hurts her head a little. When she can finally keep them open, she can tell its not that bright, she's just opened her eyes for the first time in a while. Days? Weeks?

She turns her vision to the left to see his head down in his hands.

She wants to cry, scream in joy, run her fingers through his blonde, mop of hair and say "I love you" or "yes". But this is Deeks, funny, sweet, goofball Deeks. Only one thing came to mind in that moment.

"You can't put a ring on my finger when I didn't say yes, lover boy." She croaks.

He raises his head up so fast, she thought he might have got whiplash.

She lifts her hand weakly and inspects the ring. She gives a small smile, and in an ever smaller voice, "It's very pretty though."

Deeks just nods his head as he stands up, "You scared the hell out of me, Kens." His voice breaking. He leans up to kiss her forehead and puts his forehead on hers.

She sees his eyes are closed right before she closes hers. Her left hand grabs a hold of the front of his shirt, while the other goes to his forearm.

"That's not how you propose to a woman, baby." She tells him.

He laughs a little, "I didn't think I'd ever get to honestly." He moves down to kiss her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" As he sits back to look at her, and brushing her hair out her face, he starts to play with the strands of her hair and scratching her scalp. There's worry in his voice again. She can't help but smile at how good he is to her.

"Like a helicopter fell on top of me." She tries to lighten up the mood.

His face falls. He moves the hand in her hair to cradle her cheek. "You had me so worried. I thought I was going to lose you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Deeks' other hand moved to her left hand, playing with the ring.

Kensi looked down at her hand. "You know, I thought you were going to leave me."

His eyebrows creased in confusion. "What?"

She took a shallow breath because it still hurt to breathe. "I started coming to when you said something about life doesn't work out like you planned and you have to adapt. I thought you were fixing to leave me, like as if you couldn't do this anymore."

Deeks still had a look of confusion on his face, "Baby, I could never leave you." Kensi smiled weakly as he continued. "And what you missed right before I said that was me saying I have something for you, that I knew you wanted that sunset on the beach with me down on one knee, but life doesn't work out as you planned. So we adapt."

Kensi closed her eyes and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Deeks. I thought you were breaking up with me because I've been in here so long."

Deeks laughed at that, "Baby, how long do think you were out?"

She turned bright pink, "I don't know, a couple weeks."

"Kensi, you've been in a coma for 4 days. And even if you were in a coma for a few months, hell even years, I'd still wait on you." He cupped her face in both of his hands, took his thumbs and brushed the tears falling down her cheeks.

"So, I'll ask you again," he whispered, "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

Kensi laughed through her tears, nodding. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his wrists, "Nothing would make me happier, Martin Deeks."

Deeks smiled from ear to ear and lean down to crush his lips to hers. She missed the taste of his mouth on hers.

He poured everything he had in that kiss, but trying to make sure he didn't hurt her.

She felt her heart swell with so much love for this man. So she kissed him back with so fiercely, she didn't care if she was hurting or not, she was going to make sure he knew how much she loved him.

Deeks cared though. He pulled back, breathless and dazed. "Easy tiger," he chuckled. Kensi opened her eyes to see the desire in his as he said, "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us for that. Right now, you need to rest."

She smiled at that comment. "I love you, Deeks."

He smiled brightly, "I love you too, baby." He laid her back down, "Get some sleep, I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
